Conventional particle manipulation methods are generally used to spatially compress a sample flow of particles, typically in two dimensions. Often, these particle manipulation methods have various problems. For example, many manipulation systems generate turbulent fluid flow during manipulation. The turbulent flow decreases manipulation effectiveness and process efficiency.
One method of decreasing turbulent flow includes the use of constrictors or spiraling configurations. However, these configurations suffer from decreased efficiency and increased cost. Additionally, particle manipulation generates heat, which may damage certain fluids as well as components of the particle manipulation system. As such, increases in temperature are currently limiting on the use and effectiveness of existing particle manipulation systems.
A system that shows one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.